We'll Burn That Bridge When We Get To It
by ChrysanWolfe
Summary: "Mother won't be happy, she'll probably cry. Might even get angry. Father will certainly be livid. He'll blame me, say I've cast a spell upon you," Loki continues, his tone sharpening into something Thor doesn't like. So the man laughs and kisses Loki's neck, "You have cast a spell on me." Loki chuckles, "By that definition, you must be able to cast spells as well Thor."
1. Good Guys Can Be Rulebreakers

I'd like to say thank you to my beautiful Beta, Maddie. You're perf honey. On another note, this story is set after The Avengers but before Thor: The Dark World.

* * *

><p>Thor sighs as he paces through the halls, thinking. He doesn't have to approach Odin about his decision. Well, technically speaking, he should. He isn't king yet and it's a fairly heavy idea. But Odin wouldn't agree; he'd dash it to bits and refuse to hear of it anymore. Thor believed that perhaps going through mother would soften father about the idea. He soon realized he would feel as though he'd played an underhanded trick and chose not to do that.<p>

Thor had told himself that, as soon to be king, he could go and set the idea in motion without permission. That would enrage father and surely make mother disappointed for not asking permission. So, without any good way to approach the situation, Thor had begun pacing the halls and trying to think of a new way to assure that his decision would be met with agreement. It seemed practically impossible.

"I'm beginning to understand why Loki never bothered with permission," Thor mumbles irritably. He sighs and stops his pacing, starting to move with a purpose. It would be better to ask forgiveness than beg for permission, wouldn't it? Thor nods and hurries towards the cells, striding with confidence and a smirk on his lips. He nods to passerby and gives them a joyful greeting as he makes his way. When he turns towards the cells, the only people he sees now are guards and a few soldiers.

Thor grins as he nears Loki's cell and picks up his pace. He looks in and opens his mouth to speak before clamping it shut when he sees their mother with Loki. They're both sitting at a table happily chatting. Thor can't help but feel a little hurt that Loki wasn't half so open whenever he was able to visit. Then again, their relationship had diminished. Thor stares at them a moment longer before turning to leave.

"Thor," Frigga calls out before he can leave. He turns and smiles at her, "Hello mother." Frigga gives him a warm smile and motions for him to come in with a soft laugh. Thor hesitates, though he knows it's pointless and makes him look as though he doubts Loki. Loki eyes him disdainfully and frowns when he enters the cell.

"Thor," He sniffs and makes it sound as though it's an insult. Thor makes a face and goes to resond until his mother cuts him off. "What are you doing here Thor? I thought you were busy." Frigga hums as she takes a sip from her glass of wine. "I had to come to discuss a matter with Loki. You're both busy though, I was going to leave," Thor says carefully as he casts a glance at Loki. Loki hums and nods as he takes a bite out of a pear,

"As you should." Frigga makes a noise and gives Loki a frown before turning to Thor, "_I'll_ go. You boys talk about whatever is so important Thor," Frigga hums. She stands and Loki follows suit, letting Frigga pull him into a hug. He lets his hand rest gently on her lower back and watches her when she pulls away and leaves. Then he turns his attention to Thor and raises an eyebrow, "Matter?"

Thor nods and grins at his brother, "How would you feel if I told you I could grant you freedom from this cell? That you could live in the palace again?" Loki gives him a suspicious look before scowling "Do not lie to me." Thor laughs and shakes his head, "This is no jest brother. I could give you room in the palace again!" This doesn't stop Loki from looking suspicious but Thor keeps his proud grin.

"Did you ask Odin," Loki questions as he crosses his arms. Thor stays quiet and ducks his head, "I had not." The god of mischief barks a laugh and smirks at the other. He gives a few chuckles before speaking, "Is the marvelous Thor breaking the rules to give me this offer? How touching." Thor snorts and looks up at his brother, "I thought you would appreciate this offer. If you truly enjoy your quarters here then I shouldn't wish to take you away from it."

Loki bristles and takes a breath, turning away from the man. He stands facing away, staring and thinking. He does want to go back to the palace, more than anything. But, he has no intention of appearing eager and certainly doesn't want to deal with Odin. When Thor makes a grunt of impatience Loki waves him off and turns back to give him an icy stare.

"Odin won't be pleased to see me in the palace," he says carefully, giving himself a calculated coolness. Thor gives a hearty laugh and surges forward to give his brother a clap on the back. Loki frowns and takes a step away after but Thor doesn't notice, grinning, "I will explain all to him brother." Loki nods and follows after Thor as he moves to leave. But Thor suddenly stops, "There is a requirement."

He moves a bit and then turns around to hold a familiar pair of shackles. Loki scowls at the shackles before composing himself and holding out his wrists. The god of thunder perks up when he sees the display and smiles at him. He puts the shackles on him and then turns around and leaves the cell with Loki. Loki follows after him in silence, catching all the uneasy looks sent their way by guards. None of them make any statements but Loki hadn't expected them to because it would be foolish to question the prince of Asgard.

When they get to public ground, Loki has to work not to sneer or glare. Passerby either send him a scathing look or they scurry to move far away from him. The only looks Loki can genuinely say he enjoys are the awed looks from children. They look as if they've seen someone from a fairy tale. Even if I am the villain in those stories, Loki thinks to himself.

When they enter the palace and grow closer to the throne, Loki becomes anxious. He'll no doubt be blamed for this decision no matter what Thor says. Loki honestly believes that by the time this is done Thor will be marching him right back to his cell. Thor isn't having anything close to these thoughts. He's confident and sure that if he can't convince their father that this is a good choice, he'll at least be able to convince him to give it a chance.

When Odin sees them, he is equally shocked and enraged. He lets it be known. Thor gives a hint of a wince at the howl but Loki takes it in stride. "If I may," he hums with no intentions of waiting for permission to continue, "Thor was very set on this and I didn't find it my place to be denying a soon to be king." Odin frowns at the acid tone to Loki's voice and turns to Thor, as though asking for the truth.

"I had thought this would be better father. If Loki were able to be with beloved family," Thor ignores Loki's scoff at this, "perhaps he could change." Odin eyes Thor and Loki rolls his eyes, not at all surprised by the sentimental notions. "Of course," Thor adds quickly, "Loki ought to be supervised. Being his brother, I think I should." "You don't trust me," Loki teases with a smirk. Odin silences him with a scowl before turning to Thor,

"Being his brother, you will _not_ supervise him. He should not even be out of his cell." Thor remembered the reason he hadn't asked for permission in the first place and fumbles for something. He finally comes up with it, "Mother would love the idea." Even Loki gives Thor a surprised look, having expected this to maybe escalate to yelling and not low blows. The room is silent for a long moment until Odin speaks,

"You dare speak to me like that?" His voice is booming and Thor senses the oncoming storm and remains silent. Odin doesn't hold back; he just yells and neither of the brothers is actually listening to a word he has to say. Thor casts a glance at Loki and sees a role of bright, green eyes. He wants to laugh until it reminds him of how close they had once been and then he gives a small frown. Loki takes that as him scolding Loki for his eye roll and turns away.

"If you are so set on seeing your attempts to reform Loki fail, then fine. I will grant you your wish. But I will have a guard supervise Loki, not you." Both turn to Odin in shock and Thor realizes what has been said first, nodding his head eagerly. Just to have a chance to restore his brother's relationships would be perfect, "Thank you father." Loki hums, "Which guard? I prefer the younger one with brown hair. I believe he's new."

Thor can't help his chuckle at the comment whereas Odin glares, "Do not test me." Loki scowls and Thor quickly pulls him out of the throne room with a grin. "I told you I would give you room in the palace again, did I not," Thor boasts happily. Loki rolls his eyes, "That was purely luck Thor."


	2. The One Where They're Almost Brothers

Loki sighs as he sits down on his bed, eyeing the door. His assigned guard is just outside the door. He's a rather tall man, stoic and muscular with brown hair and gray eyes. His beard goes to the nape of his neck and Loki finds it incredibly unruly. Though Loki has protested often, his chambers are the only place off limits to the guard. Unless he has to, Odin had added threateningly. In response to this, Loki holed himself up in his room and refused to exit aside for a few meals his mother convinced him to come to. Visitors were also denied except for his mother. Thor made a hobby out of coming back each day at different times to attempt to gain access, though it was always in vain.

Loki huffs and gets up, heading to his balcony and staring out at the palace gardens. It's a mix of trees and flowers, vines connecting to create pathways. It's a beautiful mixture of nature and it never seems to fail in soothing Loki. He sighs and leans against the railing as he gazes down at the gardens. He'd wanted to visit them but with the threat of the guard following him, Loki had decided against it. Part of him wishes to have the shackles removed, giving him a way to appear wherever he pleases in the gardens whenever he pleases. Loki doesn't hold any grudge against the shackles though, honestly they're a far leaner punishment than he'd expected. Not that it doesn't frustrate him to have no feeling of his magic flowing through him, because it certainly does.

The room is certainly nice as well, with such a beautiful view of the gardens, and he's happy to have it. A prison is still a prison, Loki reminds himself. But he'd certainly rather be in the palace than the cells. Loki is still pissed though. Odin serves to only anger him more as the days go on whenever Loki is present. Odin only speaks to him when it involves demeaning or snide comments, half of the time saying them to someone else even though Loki is right there. The whispers are still present when he does walk about the palace; even the guards discuss him in his own presence. It's infuriating and Loki feels the constant need to snap their necks, though he holds back. It would be pathetic of him to acknowledge the gossip of those below him. Loki jolts out of his thoughts when there's a sudden pounding on his door,

"Loki!" Said god rolls his eyes and vaguely wonders if perhaps he should finally take pity in Thor. "Why do you keep coming back," Loki hums as he wanders towards the door. The grin on Thor's lips can practically be heard, "You've got to let me in sometime brother." "Perhaps I've no interest in letting you in ever, Thor," Loki drawls as he leans against the back of the door. Thor laughs and knocks on the door again, "How do you ever plan to be unsupervised if you don't go anywhere to prove you deserve it?" Loki falls silent and his eyes wander to the balcony. Damn you Thor, Loki thinks as he opens the door. "Are you suggesting we go somewhere," the mischievous god questions as he props himself against the doorframe.

Thor beams when the door opens and nods, "Of course! Anywhere you'd like." Loki eyes his brother carefully, examining. His excitement is obvious but Loki can see the way he's leaving space. Arm's length of space is between them and it looks as though he's forcing his hands down. His feet are in such a position that he could rush Loki easily. Thor doesn't trust him. A grin finds its way to Loki's face and he tilts his head, taking a step forward and watching as Thor steps back accordingly.

"Let us go to the library then," he hums with an air of finality. Thor nods, looking no less excited than he had earlier. Both head off, one after the other. Loki leads the pair and his guard trails behind the two. Once the brothers reach the library, Loki pushes the doors open and strides in. Thor follows him in looking about the library. Even though its been awhile for both of them, Loki is quicker to settle in. He strides with purpose to a shelf in the back, full of books dealing with magic. Thor notices this and merely raises a curious eyebrow, standing off behind his brother. When the guard approaches the man frowns, making a gruff comment telling Loki not to get any ideas. The mischievous god turns a glare on the man as does Thor.

"If I had any ideas," Loki hisses with an air of haughtiness, "it would be to deal with you." He turns back to the shelf and continues to scan the books. Thor lets his glare linger a bit longer before turning his attention to Loki, "Why _are_ you reading these if you can't use your magic?" He earns no response, simply a hum as Loki glides his fingers over the spines of the books. He pulls one from the shelf and turns to Thor, "Magic isn't only spells." Thor nods and takes a glance at the books before pulling one out at random. This earns him a chuckle, "Do you plan to study sacrifice rituals?" Thor puts the book back and pulls one out that has something to do with shape shifting. He turns back to Loki with a roll of his eyes, "I have varying interests brother." Loki snickers as they walk off, keeping distance between him and Thor.

"I'm sure sacrifice is only one of many." Thor smiles as they sit down in chairs opposite each other. He watches as Loki begins to read and smiles fondly at him. It's nice to see Loki acting like this, so brotherly again. Truthfully, it's nice to just have Loki again. He'd missed his brother, no matter how angry and disappointed he'd been with him. Loki seemed to succeed in making everything complicated. Thor stares a moment longer before opening his book and beginning to curiously read. He's only gets a few paragraphs in when a folded paper floats down atop the pages.

I need supplies. Will you retrieve them?

Thor looks up and sees Loki push the quill he'd used to write with forward. The blond god reaches up and catches the flying quill just before it can prick his cheek. He rolls his eyes and scribbles a response.

For what?

He returns both the paper and quill and watches Loki scan his response. Loki clicks his tongue in a disappointed manner and the paper is back in front of Thor.

If you get the supplies I'll tell you.

I need a list then brother.

Thor watches as Loki grabs the paper and views his response. A grin lights up his face and Thor thinks it looks downright wicked. He begins to scribble on the page and when he stops, his eyes shoot up. Their eyes meet and the wicked grin stays, accompanied by a playful glint in his emerald eyes. Thor smiles and takes the paper from his hands, "Now?" "Now would be nice," Loki drawls and chuckles when the guard begins to question them. Thor hops up and tells Loki he'll return with the supplies soon, leaving the library shortly after. Loki smirks and watches him go before returning to his book, pointedly ignoring the prodding questions of the guard.

Thor realizes after he's left that he has no idea where to get these things. He doesn't want to look stupid, so instead he goes to Sif in the hopes she will know. Thankfully, she helps him retrieve a few of them, though not without constantly asking why and occasionally threatening to stop helping if he doesn't tell her. Afterwards, she tracks down a book that gives locations to the remaining items and continues to help in their retrieval. When they finish, Sif tries again to get him to tell her why he wants these items. Thor laughs and thanks her before heading towards Loki's room. He knows he's made the correct decision when he sees the guard planted outside the door. Thor pounds on the door as he usually does, grinning at the way the guard is eyeing his bag of items curiously.

"Let me in, brother!" Loki is ushering him in within moments and shutting the door behind them. "You have everything," Loki asks as he goes over to the table where Thor is beginning to set down the bag. He pushes his brothers' hands away, taking the supplies out for himself. Thor chuckles and steps to the side, grinning as he watches the other. It's a few moments later, after Loki has set everything to his liking, that he pulls away and turns a stern look on Thor. "You must do everything as I say when I say. Understand?" Thor nods and Loki hums, fetching a tube and cork as he tells Thor this is what they'll be placing everything in.

When they begin, Loki barks orders for Thor to do exactly this much, to crush it like that, to make it slightly more watery or so help him if Thor ruins it he'll wish for death. Thor laughs at that and ends up nearly ruining it anyway; Loki slaps at his hand and makes him stop before he can. When they finish Loki is squeezing in the cork before Thor can even pull his hand away. "Now," Loki begins as he holds the tube out, "Do you think you can be delicate and careful with this? Or are you too much of a blundering oaf?" The god of thunder rolls his eyes and takes it,

"It will be fine." Loki nods and then sweeps out of the room, leaving Thor to follow after him. They hurry down the hall and ignore the insistent questions of the guard. Loki is swift to take them to the throne room, grinning at Thor. He leans in, hand on Thor's shoulder, and whispers instructions so the guard can't hear, "Take the bottle and remove the cork in the room. Once it's removed, run." Thor gives Loki a suspicious look but receives no indication as to why he should run. Thor finally decides to follow the plan and he heads into the throne room. No one takes notice of him and no one asks questions, not even when Thor stops halfway to the back of the throne.

He pops off the cork and lets it clatter to the floor, finally gaining some attention. He turns on his heel and dashes out, a fizzing sound coming from behind. He doesn't bother to turn around and keeps running, getting into the hallway to see Loki cast him a smirk before taking off down the hallway himself. Once they're further down the hall a laugh tears out of Thor and he grins, a giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest. Loki throws his head back as he runs and cackles, looking exhilarated. Thor falters, seeing Loki laugh, and nearly trips over his feet before catching himself at the last minute. When they come to a stop, the two continue to laugh. They laugh and cackle, looking the happiest they've been together in awhile. Once they stop laughing, both catch their breath, smiling at each other.

"What did it do?" Thor gives Loki a playful smile and moves to stand beside him. "An explosion of green foam," Loki snickers at the thought, "The whole throne room will be filled by now." Thor chuckles and bumps their shoulders together in a congratulatory way as the silence settles down on them. It's comfortable and neither seems bothered by it. Thor stares at Loki with a smile, happy. It's almost easy to forget all the wrongs between them. They can almost pretend that anything bad never happened. Almost. He wants to tell Loki that he forgives him, that everything is fine and he has no qualms with Loki. He wants to let him know that there isn't anything bad anymore and the only thing that matters is that he's home and with his family again, with Thor again.

Loki is staring down the hall with a blank gaze and Thor just wants Loki to look at him and smile, because he looks better when he smiles. That's when the silence starts to suffocate him. It rips all the air out of his lungs and presses its hand against his mouth, blocking any air from coming in. He can't get any of the words out and it's not because he can't bring himself to say them, it's because he just can't say everything he wants to with the right words. Loki always knew how to make his brain a jumble of words that always needed more detail than he could give. Instead, he forces himself to bring his hand up and place it on Loki's shoulder. Loki whips his head towards Thor, eyes flashing for a moment before he seems to realize what's happening.

"Perhaps we should go survey our work." Thor suggests in a broken tone because he still can't quite breathe. Loki licks his lips and nods, agreeing as he heads back down they empty hallway they came from. Thor takes a deep breath before catching up with him. They sneak back to the throne room, being careful to stay out of sight. When they reach the scene of the crime, green foam is spilling out of the throne room just as Loki had said. The pair chuckles but have their amusement cut short by a sudden howl of Loki's name. Loki sighs and rolls his eyes, stepping out from behind the corner they've hidden themselves behind and heading down the hallway. "Yes father?" Thor rushes out and steps in front of Loki before Odin can say a word, "It was my fault father." Odin gives Thor a stern look before turning a glare on Loki,

"You were to be on your best behavior. If even that is beyond you then-" "I had him make it, father. I wanted to play a little trick and knew he could help me. I refused to take no as an answer from him. I was even the one who threw it into the room." Odin scowls at Thor and remains silent for a moment, "I spoke to Loki's guard." "It was I, father," Thor insists. "If I discover you've lied-" "It is no lie," Thor says abruptly, knowing he's pushing his luck. Odin sighs and shakes his head, "You are to be a king, act like it." He turns and leaves. Loki wastes no time in grabbing at Thor and pulling him to a secluded area.

"You liar," he snarls. Thor shrugs, passing it off, but the god of mischief shoves at him. A livid look contorts his features and his hands ball into fists. "I don't need you to take my blame. I can handle things without your assistance Thor. You ought to realize not everyone needs a hero." The words drip with malicious intent and Loki stalks ever closer to the blond god. Said god stands in shock, confused by the sudden rage. The other takes this moment to surge forward, punching his brothers jaw, a crack resounding through the hall. Thor cringes ever so slightly before masking it with a frown, "I do not understand your anger." "Stop," Loki howls as he gives Thor another rough shove.

"Stop calling me brother! Stop acting like I need you! I can save myself damn it!" Thor continues to stare on in confusion. He'd done things like this when they were younger, taking the blame for some of Loki's tricks, whether he was involved or not. It didn't make sense to him why Loki would despise them so now. Loki narrows his eyes and, as if reading Thor's thoughts, hisses in a low voice, "I'm not a child, Thor." With that, he sweeps away with a growl. Thor stares after him, hurt and confused. He feels awful even though he's not entirely sure he's done anything wrong. He had no intention of treating him like a child; he was just treating him like a brother.


	3. Update

First off, thanks to everyone who's reading this story! Because of school and everything going on, I haven't really had much time to update. I swear this story is not dead and I will be updating either before summer or during my summer break. Thank you to everyone who sticks with this.


End file.
